The present disclosure relates to an antenna device. An antenna cable may be placed in the grooves of the antenna device so that it is adequately held in place by frictional forces and adequately secured against pull-out by the depth of the grooves.
Electronic merchandise surveillance systems are used to limit the unauthorized removal of goods from a shop. One customary form is the electronic merchandise surveillance system that is placed near the exits of retail shops, libraries, and the like. Electronic merchandise surveillance systems are also used for purposes including process and inventory control, tracking of goods when they pass through a particular system, etc. Regardless of the particular application, this type of electronic merchandise surveillance system generally operates in accordance with the same principle. Goods to be monitored are provided with labels or the like that contain a circuit, in particular a resonant circuit. The circuit reacts to as high frequency field. A transmitter and a transmitting antenna are provided to create this field, and a receiver and a receiving antenna me provided to detect changes in the created field. A system of this nature is known from DE 689 21 745 T2. The electronic merchandise surveillance system has a loop antenna for interacting with labels, each of which contains a resonant circuit. The antenna cable is composed of paired lines.
In pertaining to the device in this disclosure, investigations by the applicant have shown that the antenna cable placed in grooves of the antenna device is adequately held in place by frictional forces and is adequately secured against pull-out by the depth of the grooves. One specific embodiment of the disclosure such as is shown in the Figures, for example, has a number of advantages. As a result of the design of the support, which is formed as a single piece, the antenna device is significantly simpler and thus is more economical to manufacture. For example, there is no need for very long bores, nor is it necessary to assemble the support from multiple parts. The antenna cable can be routed on the carrier by means of the openings without edges of the support being interrupted by grooves. The continuous edges thus achieved significantly reduce the risk of injury.